


Who do You Love More?

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Eli gets jealous.





	Who do You Love More?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based on personal experience :v

It was just another Sunday morning. Eli woke up but didn't open her eyes. Groaning, she moved to embrace Nozomi but her arm fell on an empty bed. Blue eyes suddenly opened wide and she saw no sign of her lover. She stood up immediately but instantly regretted it as headache came into her. She almost lost her balance but was able to regain it after a few seconds. She hurriedly came out of their bedroom and called for Nozomi.

"Nozomiii? Where are you?" She looked at their kitchen but found no one.

She then proceeded to the living room and a look and sigh of relief came to her as she saw her love seated on the floor, her lovely eyes focused on the monitor in front of her. She was playing intently. Eli watched her for a few moments. She loved how Nozomi beautifully smiled when she was winning and adored how she looked when she was frowning a bit and pouting from a loss.

The blonde silently approached her and she didn't notice. Nozomi flinched as she felt long and slender arms wrapped her waist from behind. Eli kissed her neck.

"Good morning Non-tan" she said as she buried her face on her neck.

"Aww I lost!" The purple haired said disappointedly as she put down her console and leaned back to Eli. "Don't suddenly pop up Elichi, I got distracted and lost" she pouted.

Eli was hurt at the statement and felt guilty.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to distract you..." Her embrace loosened and she was about to look up when she felt a hand on her head and muffled her hair.

"It's okay Elichi, I love you"

"I love you too..." She squeezed Nozomi's body affectionately.

"Let's go eat Elichi, I'll just reheat the pizza from yesterday" Nozomi patted the blonde's arm and stood once she let go of her.

She turned to Eli, smiled, and reached a hand out to help her up.

"You won't cook?" Eli questioned as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Don't have energy to cook... do you not want pizza?" Emerald eyes looked at her with an expression similar to a hurt little puppy. The blonde felt her cheeks burn up at the sight. She almost fainted at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"N-no, no, I like pizza. It's just weird for you to not cook on a Sunday..."

"Pizza it is then!" Nozomi's eyes lit up as she took the pizza out of their fridge and placed it inside the oven. She then leaned back on the sink.

Eli once again wrapped her in a tight embrace, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you... Why did you leave me alone in bed?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Elichi..." Nozomi returned the embrace. "It was just 5 am when I woke up and I didn't want to disturb you. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just went down and played."

Eli's head turned up to look at her. "You were playing since 5 am? It's almost 10 now, did you eat anything?"

The purple haired smiled sheepishly. "Y-yes. And no, I was so engrossed in the game that I didn't notice the time..."

The blonde's eyebrows narrowed and she pinched Nozomi's nose.

"Ow! What's that for Elichi?" She whined as she rubbed her now red nose.

"You'll hurt your eyes if you play that long dummy. And you should eat too!" Eli pouted and let go of her when she heard the oven rang.

"I'm so sorry Elichi... I promise I won't do it again..." Nozomi said as she took a sit in front of their table.

"You'd better. No yakiniku for a week if you do that again." The blonde winked at her as she placed the pizza on their table.

She chuckled at the sight of her pouting girlfriend and took a sit opposite her.

"But Elichiii"

"You promised" Eli stuck her tongue out.

"Fiiine"

They ate their breakfast happily and spent the rest of their day just lazing around their apartment.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Eli noticed that Nozomi wasn't spending as much time with her as before. She would always be on her phone, reading some manga or watching anime, or on the monitor, playing games. When they do spend time together, Nozomi would just non-stop talk about the characters of her favorite anime or about her games. Eli enjoyed her stories of course, but she just felt like Nozomi was drifting away from her slowly. It hurt her to know that before, when they had free time, they would just cuddle on their couch while watching some romance movies. But now, Eli was often alone in their room, with nothing to do but wait for her to come back.

She felt insecure. She thought that maybe Nozomi wasn't happy with her anymore. She thought that maybe she was falling out of love with her. She thought that maybe Nozomi loved her games, manga, and anime more than her.

She tried to shrug those feelings away and conceal it at the back of her mind but as the days pass by, it just became stronger and stronger.

One day, she came home from work tired.

"I'm home Non-tan" she called.

But there was no response. She found it weird because Nozomi's shoes were already there, indicating that she was home.

"Nozomi?" She called again as she proceeded to their living room.

There, she found Nozomi busy with her phone, wearing earphones. She was watching anime again.

Eli became irritated and approached her. She grabbed the earphones from Nozomi's ears and her phone from her hand.

Nozomi was surprised and yelled.

"Elichi what are you doing!?" She sat up.

"Nozomi I'm tired of seeing you always on your phone!" She threw the earphones and phone on the carpeted floor.

"But Elichi I'm not always on my phone, sometimes I'm on the monitor"

"Don't you answer me like that! You're always babbling about anime this, games that, manga here! I'm your girlfriend for fuck's sake! Why do I feel like I'm just someone you don't love!? Why do I feel like I'm competing with your hobbies for your time and love!? Nozomi why!?" She bit her lip to stop her tears from falling.

"I spend more time with my anime because they will never forbid me to do something I love! They would never be mad at me, unlike you! They will always be there for me when I miss you because you're always at work! I find comfort in them Elichi!" Nozomi's expression was hurt and angry at the same time.

"Don't compare me to them! They're not even real people! They don't feel what I feel for you Nozomi! They don't have to work for our future! For you!" Eli looked away as she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "I'm leaving." was what she last said before turning around and rushed to the door.

* * *

 

Eli went to her family's house to stay. She told them that she had a fight with Nozomi. Her mother gave her advices and comforting hugs and pats. She realized her mistake but she still needed a break, the both of them did. She stayed there for a week while thinking of how to apologize and make up with Nozomi.

She finally came home to their apartment one day with yakiniku and ice cream.

She opened the door and saw Nozomi's shoes. _Thank God she's here,_ she thought.

She silently walked in.

"Nozomi?" She called softly.

But there was no response.

"Nozomi?" She called again, louder.

Still nothing.

She came to their living room but didn't find Nozomi there. She wasn't at the kitchen nor the bathroom either.

She went to their bedroom and smiled at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend sleeping.

She silently approached her and noticed that she's hugging the teddy bear that she gave her on their anniversary. Her face was tear stained too.

 _Maybe she cried herself to sleep_ , she thought.

_I'm sorry Nozomi_

She moved the blanket up to cover Nozomi's body and kissed her head.

Nozomi awoke by the sensation and opened her eyes.

"Elichi?" She wondered as she sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She looked at her with concerned eyes.

Nozomi shook her head. "No it's fine..."

Eli smiled at her softly. "I'm home"

"Welcome home" The purple haired returned the smile shyly.

"Come, I brought yakiniku and ice cream" The blonde reached a hand out.

Nozomi hesistantly took it and stood up. 

* * *

 

They ate dinner silently. After a while, Eli stood up and went to the living room. She played a movie and placed some pillows on their couch, together with a blanket. She took the ice cream and settled on the couch. Nozomi looked at her sadly from the kitchen.

"Come here" Eli said, patting the spot beside her.

The purple haired did as what was told. The blonde engulfed them both with the blanket and put an arm over Nozomi's shoulder. Nozomi leaned on her.

After a while of watching and eating ice cream, Nozomi placed her cup on the table and wrapped an arm over Eli's waist, settling her head on her chest.

"Elichi?" She looked up at her.

Eli smiled at her. "Yes, my darling Non-tan?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted" She kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry too, Nozomi. I love you so much"

Nozomi leaned up and pressed her lips to Eli's.

"I love you too Elichi."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Lovelots! <3


End file.
